1. Technical Field
The invention relates generally to jewelry cases. More particularly, the invention relates to illuminated jewelry cases. Specifically, the invention relates to jewelry cases which are illuminated by LEDs.
2. Background Information
Illuminated jewelry cases are known in the art. However, there is still room for improvement with regard to both the configuration and operation of such jewelry cases. The present invention provides such improvements.